Conventional baby wipe warmers store small pre-moistened paper or synthetic (non-woven) towelettes within a wipe warmer housing. The wipes are primarily used to cleanse and/or moisturize the skin of infants, small children and the like. Various moisteners, such as cleansers, lotions and preservatives are supplied to moisten the wipes after a towelette has been removed from its container. Numerous warming devices are available to provide warmth to the wipe to comfort the infant instead of applying a cold wet wipe to the skin of the infant.
Many of these warming elements are electrically operated. However, adding the warmth to the wipe container inherently affects the intended use of the wipe warmer and the wipes contained therein, in that the heat causes the moisture in the wipes to evaporate. Heating the wipes also causes an undesirable discoloration to the wipe.
Thus, there is a long-standing need to have a wipe warmer configured to effectively address these needs.